Robert Pattinson
|nationality = British |residence = |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Dark Blonde |height = 6'1" |family = *Richard Pattinson (Father) *Clare Pattinson (Mother) *Lizzy Pattinson (Sister) *Victoria Pattinson (Sister) |alias = *Rob *RPattz |website = |yearsactive = |sagarole = Edward Cullen |notableroles = Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire |academyawards = |emmyawards = |goldenglobeaward = |tonyawards = |job = Actor / Singer / Musician }} Robert Thomas Pattinson (born May 13, 1986) is the British actor who played Edward Cullen in the film adaptations of ''Twilight'', ''New Moon'', ''Eclipse'' and the upcoming ''Breaking Dawn''. Prior to his lead role in the Twilight Saga films, he was known for his role as Cedric Diggory in the film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. ''Twilight'' Summit Entertainment announced on December 11, 2007 that they had cast Pattinson in the role of Edward Cullen. On her website, Stephenie Meyer endorsed the choice, saying, "I am ecstatic with Summit's choice for Edward. There are very few actors who can look both dangerous and beautiful at the same time, and even fewer who I can picture in my head as Edward. Robert Pattinson is going to be amazing."Twilight Movie at stepheniemeyer.com According to Pattinson, he had little knowledge of the books when he auditioned. He says, "I went into it thinking it was a vampire film directed by Catherine Hardwicke, who does like gritty sort of realistic indie films. If you're doing a vampire fantasy shot like Thirteen, then that would be interesting. That's why I went into it really, and it ended up being something totally and utterly different." He says that he came to hate the "perfect" character of Edward, and so he decided to play him as a manic-depressive who hates himself. He also claims he felt voyeuristic while reading the novels, as if he were peeping in on the author's fantasies. He notes, "I was just convinced that this woman is mad, she's completely mad, and she's in love with her own fictional creation."'Twilight Makes for the Best Fanwank ever' Pattinson plays the piano during one scene in the movie. During the original takes, the actor played his own improvisations; the scene was later re-shot with him playing the "Bella's Lullaby" composed by soundtrack writer Carter Burwell for the film.'Twilight' reshoots: Why is Catherine Hardwicke filming again? Nicole Sperling, The Hollywood Insider, Aug 29, 2008 Catherine Hardwicke had asked Pattinson to compose "Bella's Lullaby" and he refused, saying it wasn't really his thing. However, two of his original songs, written before Twilight was made, appear on the soundtrack album.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke says original script was more like 'Charlie's Angels' Denise Martin, latimesblog, November 6, 2008 The actor admits that he is not athletic, and did not enjoy filming the baseball game. He also had difficulty putting in contact lenses to change the color of his eyes. Fan tour In November 2008, Hot Topic scheduled meet-and-greets for Pattinson, where the first 500 fans would get to meet him and receive a Twilight tour t-shirt. At one tour spot at The Stonestown Galleria in San Francisco, over 3,000 fans showed up and several girls were injured in the mass crowd. With only one security guard to handle the crowd, it was deemed unsafe for Pattinson to do the meet-and-greet and the event was cancelled.'Twilight' Event Turns Ugly When Thousands More Fans Show Up Than Expected Shawn Adler, mtv.com, November 10, 2008 Personal life Robert Pattinson was born on May 13, 1986 (Taurus) in London, England. Besides acting, his interests include reading, playing guitar and keyboard.'Twilight' countdown: Robert Pattinson answers even more of your questions Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 7, 2008 He composes his own music and enjoys live performances. He has said that he misses being able to perform live at open mic nights now that he is readily recognized as "Edward", but he did not like having videos of his performances appear on YouTube.'Twilight' Countdown: What you didn't know about Robert Pattinson Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 9, 2008 He has stated in multiple interviews that he is currently single. In school he wanted to be a political speechwriter, before deciding to try acting instead. He denies using any hair products to get his hair to stand on end, saying that "I'm just always grabbing my hair and stuff." He received a Hollywood Award at the Hollywood Film Festival Awards on October 29, 2008.'Twilight' hunk Robert Pattinson is starting to scare us! Elizabeth Snead, latimesblogs, October 28, 2008 Pattinson claims that he never watches himself in movies, "because it makes me feel like I'll never want to do a job again."'Twilight Countdown: Robert Pattinson answers your questions' Denise Martin, Nov. 5, 2008 Relatives Pattinson has two sisters; the youngest, Lizzy, is twenty-five years old and had a top ten hit with the punk band Aurora. The other, Victoria, is twenty-seven and works in advertising. His parents, Richard and Clare Pattinson, currently live in Richmond. "Up until I was twelve my sisters used to dress me up as a girl and introduce me as 'Claudia'. Twelve was the turning point as I moved to a mixed school and then became cool and discovered hair gel." ''- Robert Pattinson. Filmography Trivia Robert's favorite book from The Twilight Saga is ''New Moon. References External links *Robert Pattinson on Wikipedia Category:Twilight film cast Category:New Moon film cast Category:Eclipse film cast Category:Breaking Dawn film cast Category:Actors